


No Experience Necessary

by mohinikapuahi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 1_million_words, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Danny really does say it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Experience Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> A response to the Weekend Challenge in the 1 Million Words Community on LJ. The Prompt used was 'Dialogue Only'.

“I told you Steven, it won’t fit.”

“That’s crap Danno, you know it will. You’ve done it before.”

“No. No. I haven’t. You’re the one that has done this before. And I’m still not convinced you aren’t lying.”

“For Fuck’s sake, Daniel. It’s not a difficult concept. I have no idea why you were on board with it earlier but now you’re worried.”

“Because you great Neanderthal, now I realize what it was you were mumbling about earlier, and I don’t like it. I don’t like it at all.”

“Do you listen to me at all when I speak?”

“Great. Now you’re pissed at me.”

“I’m not pissed, disappointed maybe. Not pissed. Why would I be pissed that my best friend doesn’t listen to me when I speak to him from the heart.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, could you get a grip. I thought you were a big tough SEAL.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Yes I did.”

“No. You prevaricated and waved your handsa little, then changed the subject.”

“Yes Steven I listen to you. I listen to you all the time. I hang on every word you say.”

“Thank you.”

“Stop looking so smug. I might listen but the only time I really pay attention is when you start waxing lyrical about explosions and oversized weapons.”

“You like to hear about my oversized weapon?”

“That’s the part you hear? Give me a break you goof. You know exactly what I meant.”

“Are you going to help me or not Danno?”

“I thought you might have forgotten about it.”

“How could I forget about it? Everything is hanging out here flapping in the breeze. This was your idea if I remember correctly.”

“It was not. Why would I have been the one to suggest this? This is completely unnatural. There are people you pay to have this done for you.”

“You want to PAY someone to do this for you? How very….”

“How very what Commander Self Sufficient? Be very careful how you answer that by the way. Very Careful.”

“Sensible of you.”

“Alright. Fine. Let’s get this over with, before I change my mind.”

“Thank you.”

“What do you need me to do?”

“I’ve done the ground work. The hole is prepped, all I need you to do is massage this until it’s good enough to fit the hole, it’s all about the seal.”

“It usually is.”

“What was that, Daniel?”

“Nothing, Steven. How will I know when it’s ready?”

“Oh you’ll know, Danno. It’ll be hard but soft and pliable enough to fill the hole properly.”

“Are you sure you’ve done this before?”

“Hundreds of times, D. Dad and I used to do it all the time.”

“That’s….interesting. I can successfully say my dad and I never did this together.”

“So you’ve said, this way is much more satisfying. And besides if you do it yourself you know it’s done right.”

“See my inexperience may be showing but I think that a professional knows what they’re doing so they’d be the ones doing it right.”

“Stop your griping, D.”

“I think it’s ready. Do you want to feel it to make sure?”

“No, just stick it in. But be gentle, make sure you don’t damage the hole, it’s fragile.”

“Nice one asshole. Now you’re making my hands shake.”

“Just stick it in. One long steady movement and it will be fine.”

“How’s that?”

“Feels good. Nice solid fit. Feels good.”

“I’m so glad it meets with your approval.”

“That wasn’t so bad was it, Danny?”

“No. I guess it wasn’t. What next?”

“We have to wait for the filler to set before we fit the new faucet, so we’ve got ninety minutes to kill. Any ideas?”

“I’m pretty sure that I’ve got a few ideas that have nothing to do with plumbing or carpentry. Interested?”

“Maybe.”

“Meet me in the bedroom. Oh, and bring your toolbelt.”


End file.
